La desdicha
by Ali M.D
Summary: George nunca creyó que Harry pudiera entenderle tan bien.


_Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble_ y_ Ancestral Casa de los Black y el mundo de Harry Potter, de J.K y no mío._

**La desdicha es el vínculo más estrecho de los corazones.** —La Fontaine (fabulista francés)

* * *

3 de mayo. 1998. Apartamento de George y Fred.

Entras en el apartamento hecho una furia, cierras la puerta de un portazo. Te quedas mirando a tu alrededor, todo lo que ves te produce pinchazos en el pecho. Vas a la cocina, coges una caja de cartón y te diriges al salón. Las lágrimas siguen resbalando por tus mejillas y los llantos no paran de salir de entre tus labios, pero no les prestas atención.

Tiras a la caja, con rabia, todos los objetos que están en la estantería. O por lo menos todos los que te hace daño ver. Cuando ya has vaciado el salón entero de sus cosas, vacías su armario y sacas las sábanas de su cama. Lo vas apilando todo en cajas que dejas de mala manera en el vestíbulo. Piensas en los miembros de tu familia, que insistió en que te quedaras con ellos en casa de Harry, a los cuales contestaste de forma muy borde.

Cuando por fin todos sus objetos están en el vestíbulo, te permites tumbarte en la cama y llorar. No te importa empapar la almohada, no te importa saber que tendrías que sonarte, no te levantas ni un instante para nada. Te quedas esa noche en la cama, y por la mañana solo te mueves al incorporarte para bajar la persiana, y cada 3 horas, para ir al baño. No comes, no te cambias de ropa, solo lloras y lloras, haciendo pausas pequeñas para volver a generar lágrimas.

10 de mayo. 1998. Apartamento de George.

Oyes el timbre, pero haces oídos sordos. Te remueves en la cama, puedes escuchar los gritos de tu madre al discutir con Charles. Casi sonríes, casi te atreves. El sentimiento de culpa viene con todo su esplendor, osas reírte una semana después de la muerte de tu hermano. Rompes a llorar con un gemido, esta noche tampoco cenas.

3 de junio. 1998. Apartamento de George.

Tu madre va pululando con paso decidido por toda la casa. Le oyes encender poner algo al fuego y poner la mesa. Te dices a ti mismo que accediste a que entrara por que se llevó todas las cosas de Fred, aun que sabes perfectamente que no hubieras tenido elección, cuando tu madre quiere algo, lo tiene y punto.

Te sacas el champú del pelo y sales de la ducha con parsimonia. Te afeitas con cuidado la barba, intentando no pensar. Decides hacer feliz a tu madre y salir a dar un paseo antes de comer, ya que llegas a la conclusión de que cuanto más activo estés, menos tiempo tienes para deprimirte. Por lo menos no te ha obligado a vivir en la Madriguera con ella.

12 de julio. 1998. La Madriguera, reunión semanal de los Weasley.

Agradeces que ninguno de tus hermanos haya estudiado medimagia. Viertes la poción y la mezclas despacio con el vino removiendo el vaso, que se torna de un morado más claro. Te lo llevas a los labios con una pequeña sonrisa que no pasa inadvertida a tu madre. Ella parece feliz de que te hayas levantado de la cama, de que hayas salido del piso, de que estés intentando superar la falta de tu hermano. No tiene ni idea de que no estés jugando limpio.

Te cruzas de repente con la mirada acusadora de Harry, que está sentado al lado de Ginny y te mira con una cara de poca aprobación. Te entra el miedo repentino, pero no abre la boca, solo te mira.

Giras la cabeza, no quieres ver en sus ojos lo que tu conciencia expresa. Vas pasando la mirada por cada uno de los componentes de la familia, incluyendo los nuevos invitados. Te sorprende comprobar que los odias a todos, en más o menos media, pero a todos.

A tu madre, por insistir, insistir e insistir. A tu padre, por dejar a mamá que te agobie. A Bill, por haberse casado con una mujer a la que ama y aparentar ser tan jodidamente feliz. A Charles, por olvidarse del mundo entre semana y largarse a Rumanía donde no tiene que soportar la pena mal disimulada de la familia. A Percy, por haberse largado antes de la guerra.

Sabes que no eres justo, pero una parte de tu mente quiere odiarle y echarle la culpa a él por distraer a Fred en mal momento. Canalizar lo que sientes como remordimientos tuyos por haber sobrevivido hacia tu hermano Percy, es relajante y hace que te sientas mejor contigo mismo.

A Ron, por mirarte todo el tiempo con ojos preocupados. A Harry, por acostarse con tu hermana y a Ginny por dejarle. Pero sobretodo odias a Fred, por haberse ido, por obligarte a tomar pociones antidepresivas, por haberte abandonado.

20 de Junio. 1998. El Ministerio de Magia.

Entra en el baño del ministerio cuando te estás lavando las manos, cierra la puerta con cuidado tras de sí. Levantas la cabeza, ves a Harry reflejado en el espejo. Está justo detrás de ti, mirándote de forma escrutadora.

–¿Quieres algo, Harry, querido? -Le preguntas con mal humor y bordearía, mientras empiezas a secarte las manos con unos papeles marrones y acartonados.

–En realidad sí que….

–Pues mira, da la casualidad de que hace poco falleció mi hermano gemelo, y como es mi vida, y soy mayor de edad, tengo derecho a hacer lo que me venga en gana. Así que no voy a aguantar los reproches de un crio que se cree muy importante y poseedor de la verdad solo porque se este se esté acostando con mi hermana o porque venciera al mago tenebroso más grande de la historia. Así que si no te importa…

–No vengo a echarte la bronca ni a reprocharte nada, vengo a traerte los papeles que pediste al banco de Gringotts para poder vender el piso y el local.

Te muestra una carpeta marrón, que efectivamente, parece contener un fajo de papeles. Te quedas un momento mirándolos, un poco anonadado.

–Y por cierto, no me acuesto con tu hermana.

Deja la carpeta encima del contenedor de papeles con los que te has secado las manos y se va del baño, cerrando la puerta de nuevo con cuidado. Sientes la culpabilidad justo después de haber metido la pata, como de costumbre.

26 de Julio. 1998. La Madriguera, reunión de los Weasley.

Tienes que pedirle disculpas, lo sabes, pero no quieres hacerlo delante de todos, porque no quieres que se sepa que habéis discutido. Así que cuando se dirige a la cocina para hacer café a tu familia, te levantas de un salto de la mesa y le sigues rápidamente y sin dar ninguna explicación. Cierras la puerta después de haber entrado y silencias la habitación con un conjuro. Él no se gira, coge los filtros para el café de la estantería sin decir ni una palabra. Recuerdas que esa cafetera nueva se la había regalado él a tu padre las navidades pasadas, a causa del habitual interés/obsesión de Arthur por los objetos muggles. Acordarte hace que te sientas aún más culpable, sabes perfectamente que es una buena persona.

–Harry, escucha, lo del otro día…

Se gira de repente, y te interrumpe diciendo:

–No hace falte que te disculpes, George, no estoy enfadado contigo.

Clavas la vista en sus deportivas, no quieres levantar la vista porque sabes que te está mirando.

– Parece que ahora ya me escuchas, así que voy a proceder a reprocharte, aun sabiendo que tú eres mayor de edad y que yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirte que vivas la vida como tú quieras. -Escuchar tus palabras de su boca hace que te deprimas, así que te rindes y decides oír lo que quiera que tenga que decirte sin rechistar. - Ya me parece un logro muy grande que tan solo al mes de haber perdido a Fred tú te levantes de la cama y continúes tu vida de la forma más normal posible. Yo cuando perdí a Sirius me tiré dos meses si ni si quiera intentar ser feliz, y mira que yo no pasé mi infancia con él, así que lo tuyo es aún peor.

»Sé lo que sientes, George, sé que ahora mismo odias a todo el mundo, porque a mí también me pasó. Sé que tienes la sensación de que todos son demasiado felices. Sé que tienes unas ganas continuas de llorar desconsoladamente. Sé que también te gusta echarle la culpa a Percy por la muerte de Fred, porque yo también lo hacía con el profesor Snape. -La sorpresa al oír hablar a Harry de Severus Snape de forma tan educada hace que levantes la cabeza. Su mirada sigue seria. – Por muy mal que te sientas ahora, el sentimiento de rabia e impotencia se acaba yendo, te lo prometo.

»No me parece mal que tomes antidepresivos, George, y no me parece mal que no se lo quieras decir a tu familia, es tu vida. Yo también los tuve que tomar en su momento, y no pasó nada. Solo quiero que tengas precaución y no te hagas independiente a ellos, porque he notado que últimamente pasas mucho por el ministerio a pedirle recetas al psiquiatra del departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes mágicas. Ten cuidado ¿vale?

Le miras largamente, no contestas, al final, sin poderlo evitar, preguntas con la voz quebrada:

-¿Es verdad que no te acuestas con mi hermana?

Él se ríe, ignorando la lágrima que se te ha escapado antes. Se acerca y te abraza con fuerza.

-No me he acostado con Ginny, de momento, pero te puedo asegurar que no ha sido por falta de ganas.

No puedes evitar reírte con él. Nunca te habías dado cuenta de que Harry fuera tan comprensivo, siempre imaginaste que era igual de insensible que Ron. Supones que nunca se puede comprender del todo a alguien hasta que no vives sus mismas experiencias, y por eso no te habías dado cuenta de esa faceta de Harry.

Cuando te separas por fin de Harry y le observas preparar el café con parsimonia te llega un sentimiento nuevo. Está lejos de la ira y la rabia habitual. Te sientes tranquilo y relajado, al fin y al cabo, te acabas de dar cuenta de que tienes una vida por delante para poder superar lo de Fred.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_ Para empezar, quiero aclarar que el sentimiento de odiar a todo el mundo y creer que son demasiado felices después de haber perdido a alguien no me lo he inventado yo, es una reacción típica al dolor que ha sido estudiada por psiquiatras y psicólogos y que sale en mi libro de ética.

Y el por qué de Harry... bueno, siempre creí que Harry fue el que mejor comprendió a George después de la muerte de Fred, al fin y al cabo, él ya es un profesional en perder gente.

Gracias por leer, se agradecen los reviews.


End file.
